


Homeless

by GeekLibrarian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, human!Cas, sad human!Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLibrarian/pseuds/GeekLibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a whole week of seeing the homless guy sitting in the building across the street, Y/N decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homeless

It had been a whole week and he was still there. It was starting to creep you out. Maybe as soon as you get home you’d just call the Homeless Care Center and that would be the end of it. You barely looked at him as you passed by, and he didn’t even raised his head at the sound of your high heels in the concrete. Hastily you crossed the street, took out the keys to your building and ran inside, not daring to look back.

You knew he wasn’t paying attention to you, he never did, but still there was something about that guy that made you a bit uncomfortable, though you weren’t sure what. The sun was setting as you climbed the stairs, and was already down when you finally reached your place in the fifth and last floor.

Everything was fine inside, you felt safe there, like guarded against all evil on earth. Without turning on the lights, you peeked outside and down the street, just to see the man’s figure barely moving in the abandoned building across the street. There was just  _something_  about him, you weren’t completely sure what it was yet, but it made you a bit uncomfortable.

Maybe it was just the sight of him sleeping in the street, while you would go to bed every night in your own warm and pretty place. You turned on the lights and with a sigh, picked the phone book and looked for the helping center’s phone number.

The phone rang a couple of times before a kind woman answered. You gave her all the details you could spare about the man, the address and your name. But when she asked if there was a particular reason you called, after a second you said “Because it breaks my heart to see him sleep in the streets. Should there be any other?”

She apologized and said something about that being the best reason to call, but that she had to ask because sometimes people would be violent and they needed the police’s help.

“He doesn’t seem dangerous.” you assured her, and you knew it was true.

After a couple of other formalities, you finally hanged up with the promise of a truck going to pick him up in less than half an hour.

After that, your mind just forgot everything about the matter, up until, twenty minutes later, your heard the sound of an engine in the street. Curiosity got the best of you and soon enough you were glaring down at a light grey truck with the city logo painted on the side. Two women got off and started talking to the man, who barely looked at them before standing up.

It was a long way down and you couldn’t see quite well just with the light of the lamps, but standing beside the women, he seemed huge and, now that you could see him stretched, nice built. He slowly picked up the half empty bag he had with him and it seemed that he was asking them something. The women looked at each other and then one of them answered briefly.

At that very moment, he looked up and even through the lights and shades and distance, you could see his bright cobalt eyes fixed on yours. You took a deep breath, not really knowing if you should hide or wave, and then he smiled.

You weren’t sure about that either, but you could swear it. You could feel it in your guts; he was smiling at you, thankfully, so you smiled back.

———————

“You finally called the shelter, then?” Angie, your best friend and co-worker, asked you the next morning while buying breakfast.

“Yes, it was freaking me out.” You said, and after a solid pause you added “And I kinda felt bad for him. He looked so lost.”

“Well, he’s under a ceiling now, at least. And away from you.”

“Yeah…”

“Did you ever get to look at his face?” she asked, pointing to the barista the bagel she wanted.

“No.” you lied, not sure about why “Don’t even know what his eyes look like.”

“Oh well. Maybe you should try and get some other eyes’ attention.” She whispered excitedly, pointing at the door, where Don, the guy from the office next to you, was just walking in the coffee shop.

“Yeah… I don’t know, Angie, I’ve already told you…” you eyed him again “He’s not my type.”

“Yeah, I know…” she sighed, grabbing her cup and bag “your type’s tall, handsome and freaking nonexistent.”

You laughed a little while paying for your stuff and rushing after her.

“I’m sure he’s somewhere, but he’s not here now, so don’t push it.”

“Well, maybe he is! And you just can’t see it.” And she walked away, and as she did, you saw him.

Standing right there, just across the street, the guy with the blue eyes. He seemed a lot better than before, at least he was clean now, or so it seemed, and was wearing different clothes. Instead of the ragged dirty coat, he had a pair of jeans and a blue hoodie.  _And he was waving_.

“Y/N?” Angie called back at you “Are you even coming?”

You looked at her in shock and shook your head.

“Yeah, no. I am, just… I just saw an old friend, you go ahead, I’ll catch up later.”

Angie looked at you and followed you gaze across the street to the stranger standing there and waving, and she smiled.

“Oh… I see. Okay! Just don’t be too late, you know how Jeff gets when you’re late.”

“Yeah, yeah…” you dismissed her with a wave of her hand, but stood there, waiting for the stranger.

Angie lingered a second, looking at you, and then Don came out of the shop and she walked away with him.

You took a deep breath and then crossed the street in a rush, stopping dead right in front of him.

“What are you doing here?” you asked, a bit tougher than you meant, and you regret it when you saw his smile quiver and fade.

“I didn’t mean…” he took a step back, but his voice was deep and rough and warm, and you felt completely trapped by it. “I’m sorry.” He said, and turned around.

“No, don’t!” you called, and he looked back at you over his shoulder. “ _I_  am sorry. I was just… startled to see you here. I wasn’t expecting you.”

He turned around again to face you, still unsure.

“I just wanted to thank you.” He said, simply, and you knew he was being honest.

“Thank me?”

“Yes, for your help, last night.”

“I thought you’d be mad…” you laughed in relief.

“Why would I be mad?”

“Most people in… in your situation… they don’t want that kind of help. I’m glad it was a good thing for you.”

“Well…” he stretched his arms and looked back, glaring at himself with a sad smile “It’s the best I’ve been in a long while. They even gave me a job.”

“You look pretty good for me.” You replied with a smile, and went completely red in your face as the words left your lips.

He looked at you and let out a low chuckle.

“Thanks. Well…” he looked around. “That’s all. Just… I just thought you’d like to know that I’m thankful for your help.”

“Okay…”

“Well… I’ll leave you to go to your work now.”

“How’d you find me?” the question burst out of your lips before you could stop it.

“I just… I asked.” He said, and with a smile he was gone.

————————-

Three days later, as you walked past the church near your house, you saw him there, doing some gardening on the grounds.

He saw you too and waved, so you slowed down and went to meet him.

“Hi!” he said with a smile. He was wearing the same clothes than last time, but yet he was clean and pinker in his face, like he had been eating properly. His eyes were gleaming and sparkling with the sun.

“Hey you.” You said, leaning on the short grille “How’s it going?”

“Fine. I’m fine. I’m working.”

He was smiling too much for a homeless guy forced to work for food and shelter, and so you smiled too.

“I can see that. I’m glad.”

“I am too! I’ve learned to use this amazing tool.” He said, raising a hand shovel.

“That… that’s awesome!” you laughed “You didn’t know how to use a shovel?”

“I…” his smile faded a bit and his forehead frowned “I never had to before…”

“Not even in a sandbox as a toddler?”

“We didn’t have any where I lived.” He said, and you knew he was wondering what a sandbox was.”

“Well…” you smiled again, and his eyes lit up again “Never too late to learn!”

He laughed a bit and looked down, biting his lip. And suddenly you had again that feeling that made you uncomfortable. But this time you realized it was just awkwardness.

“So… I don’t even know your name.” You said casually, and his face went serious. “I’m sorry” you said quickly “I didn’t mean to butt in…”

“No, it’s okay. I was just thinking… I had to think about it.”

“You had to think your own name?” your eyebrows were so high in your forehead it hurt.

“I just haven’t heard it in a long time.” He said with half a smile “Clarence. My name’s Clarence.”

“Well… you certainly are an angel.”

You meant that as a compliment, but he didn’t agree with you, and that was clear as water. He took a step back, shaking his head and brow furrowed again.

“No, I’m not. I’m no angel. Don’t say that. That’s just… I’m not…”

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry Clarence, I didn’t mean to upset you…” and there it was again the uncomfortable feeling telling you to go away. “Okay, I’ll just… I’ll go. Have a nice day.”

And you strode off, not looking back, wondering what could have happened to him, what kind of pain he’d had to endure that made him so upsetting when deep inside he seemed so sweet.

Next time you walked by the Church, all the other guys were there, except for him.

——————–  

A little bit more than a week had gone by next time you heard about Clarence and you had already lost all hopes of taking a cup of coffee with him.

“Hi, my name’s Dean, this is my brother Sam” said the shorter, though still huge, guy standing on your door “We’re looking for a friend ad we’ve heard you’ve talked to someone that looks like him lately. We were wondering if we could ask you some questions”

You looked at them carefully, they look like regular guys, but the way they talked and introduced themselves reminded you about your uncle that worked in the FBI.

“Are you cops?” you asked quickly.

“What? No, no… we’re…” Dean started to answer, but his brother stopped him.

“We’re not cops. I promise. We’re just looking for our friend, his name is Castiel, but we know he’s been using ‘Clarence’ more.”

“He actually have someone?” you asked in a whisper, your heart pounding on your chest.

It was a feeling you couldn’t understand, you’ve barely talked twice to the guy, how come you felt the blood rush in your veins every time you thought about him? And knowing he had friends that actually cared about him made you somehow happy.

“He uhm…” Dean seemed a bit uncomfortable “He does. He’s like family to us, and if you could actually help us…”

“I’m sorry.” You said quickly, watching how their faces fell a bit “We talked a couple of times, but… he disappeared a somewhat of a week or two ago.”

“That’s okay.” Said Dean, messing his hair with his hand and shooting you half a smile “Thanks anyway.”

He turned away and head to the stairs, and you watched him go.

“I’m sorry to have bothered you.” Sam said with a shrug.

“It’s okay.”

They were almost gone for good when you called back to them.

“Hey!” you grabbed a pen from the little table by the door and ran after them. “Hey, if…  _when_  you find him… just… give me a call, please. I’d like to know he’s okay.”

Dean nodded, and you wrote down your number on his hand.

“Thanks.” You said with a small nod, and returned to your place.

——————-

It was barely a week later when your phone rang with an unknown number calling. Without even knowing why, your hands started to shake, and it took you a couple of seconds until you were able to answer.

“Hello?”

“Y/N?” it was his voice. It wasn’t Dean or Sam calling, it was him.

“Clarence?” you asked, and you heard him snort on the other side, a little laugh choked in his throat, and you pictured him smiling.

“You know… that is not my real name.”

“Yeah, I know, your friends told me. But I can’t help it, that’s your name in my head now.”

“I can live with that.”

There was an awkward silence before he spoke again.

“The thing is, Y/N, I found my friends… they found me, actually. But now I could really use a place to spend the night. And probably huge quantities of alcohol.”

“Bad reunion?” you said softly.

“You can say that… If you don’t feel okay with me coming over…”

“Are you kidding? Just bring your ass down here Clarence. Where are you? Can you afford a bus ticket?”

“I’m…” he lingered a second before mumbling the answer “I’m actually in the phone box down street.”

There was just a second of silence before you let out a loud laugh, and Castiel, hearing it on the other side of the phone, could do nothing but smile.

“Then come up, honey.” You said finally “I’ll pour some whiskey for us.”

Five minutes later you were opening the door to a dirty and sad Castiel. He seemed defeated and tired, and a lot smaller than he actually was. But there was a smile in his face, and his eyes were shining as they met yours. For a single instant, you remembered how you used to feel awkward with him, but that feeling was nowhere to be found, it felt as if he wasn’t pushing you away anymore.

“Come inside, sweety.” You said, gently grabbing him by the arm and pulling him in. You took his bag and jacket and pointed him to the table. You had set up the glasses and the whiskey, and some snacks, but you looked at him and pointed to another door.

“Go take a shower.”

“I have no clean clothes.”

“I’ll go ask for some to the next door neighbor, he’s a doll. You get in there and wash that sorrow away, you’re here now, and I’m gonna take care of him.”

“Thank you.” He said, and it was seriously sincere, you could see that in the wrinkles in his forehead as he furrowed, and the slight nod he made and in his hands curling into a tight fist.

“You’re welcome, Castiel.”

He smiled and disappeared on the other side of the bathroom door. As soon as you heard the shower, you went outside and down the hall until you reached the next door and knocked.

“Y/N!” said the tall and muscly man with a smile “Just in time, Will and I were going to make popcorn and watch Guardians of the Galaxy once more.”

“Thanks, Joe, but I can’t. Actually, I kinda need a favor.”

“What’s up?”

“Uhm…” you bit your lower lip and rolled your eyes. “I’ve got this guy back at home…”

“Oooohhh finally girl!” he patted you on the shoulder.

“No, it’s not like that… I think… I don’t know! He needs some clothes, he’s been through a lot and now he’s just all worn down.”

“Oh, okay. Sure, no problem let me see what I can find.”

When you got back to your place, you could hear the shower still running, so you knocked the door and went inside.

“Hey, I got you some clothes, I’ll leave them here over the toilet.”

“Thank you, again. Really, thank you.”

“It’s okay, I’m glad you’re okay.”

When Castiel finally came out of the bathroom, he looked a lot better, and something inside you stirred. Still, the sadness was impregnated all over his face and shoulders, and you had the urge to hug him.

“What is it with you, Clarence?” you asked with a smile.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked, looking at himself.

“No. Nothing at all… It’s just that… I would  _never_  let a stranger in my house, so… How did  _you_ manage to do it?”

“I guess I’m just lucky.” He said with the saddest smile you ever saw.

You ate and drank late into the night, telling stories, laughing and talking. And the drunker he got, the weirder things he said, and yet you weren’t afraid or taken aback. You knew, deep in your heart, that you could trust that man with your life.

“So, what about those friends…” you asked at last “What happened?”

“Well… they were having problems of their own and I didn’t help with that.”

“What do you mean?”

“They asked me to leave.”

“That sucks! Such friends they turned out to be.” The booze was making you express a lot more than you intended to, and you punched the table in anger.

“Well, they really didn’t have a choice. But they are my only friends… I’m alone now.”

And that was as much as you could take, so you pulled him near in a warm and tight hug, which he returned strongly. For a couple of minutes you just stood there, holding him, feeling him shake because of the silent crying he was trying to hide, but you said nothing.

At long last, you felt his hands losing his grasp on you back, and you parted, looking at him straight in his eyes.

“You’re not alone anymore, Clarence, you have me now. Forever.”


End file.
